Just Let it go
by BrittS.Walker
Summary: Its three months since Elsa's secret has came out, life in Arendelle is happier than ever. But is the Snow Queen her self happy? What is missing her life ? Can she learn to really Let the past go? I only own the story nothing else
1. Let it Go

Elsa could not get the prince out of her mind. First he went from loving her sister to the point of wanting to marry her to lying to her about her sisters death then trying to kill her! But...something about him, Elsa had to know. She could not allow him to be exiled, no, She stood her dress falling around her in a beautiful graceful drape. It was winter now, the real winter, it had been four months since her powers were revealed and the snow queen was allowed to be her self.

She had been sent word that prince Han's would be sentenced to an early morn exile for his crimes against Arendelle and her self. Among these letters had been a begging from the Duke of Westleton wanting to trade with them once more, Elsa was not blind,nor stupid she knew all the duke wanted, he cared nothing of her people or their value.

Elsa had just put down her scroll when a "Gotcha!" Was heard and the room became instantly dark, "Guess who!"

"Anna! You silly girl, get your hands off my face." Elsa giggled ever so slightly trying to pose a more dignified air being now the Queen of Arendelle. Soon the room was restored before the Queen's eyes and a hug from her sister soon was felt.

"I thought you were out snow sledding with Kristoff , Olaf and Sven?" Elsa said returning to her desk in a graceful gait unlike the ever so clumsy one of her younger sister.

"I was but then I realized you were cooped up in here all alone..."

"Anna you know my preferences when I'm working-"

"Oh! But Elsa it's not fun without you!" Anna gave an encouraging smile nudging her sister slightly.

"Anna I would love to come out and play but, I'm just too busy."

"With?" Anna asked drawing out the word to express her dire want to know, Elsa rolled her eyes some then chuckled, "I've been preoccupied in the mind Anna."

"Ah, a special someone finally captivating your mind?" Anna teased the elder sister.

"No! Uh well not exactly no."

"Alright then whom then?"

Elsa looked at her for wat seemed like hours and finally spoke, "Prince Hans of the Southern Isles."

"Ew, why in the world would you be thinking about him?"

"I'm not entirely sure Anna but is exile is tomorrow morning at dawn. "

"Good banishment to the Bad Lands might teach him something."

"But Anna it is the transgressions against our kingdom."

"Elsa what are you saying..." Anna furrowed her brow.

Elsa stood grabbing her clock draping it over her slender shoulders, "I'm saying Anna, he is our problem to take care of."

"Elsa! You are not thinking of bringing him here?"

Elsa said nothing to her sister and only summoned for her horse to be brought to her placing on her gloves adjusting her crown. Anna huffed slightly, "I hate when you give me the cold shoulder."

"I'll take that horrible pun and ignore it Anna." Elsa said snidely with the smallest of smirks.

"What-oh I-heh Sorry Elsa." She said rocking ever so slightly on her heels with an ashamed look of a toddler. Elsa remembered that look from long ago when they were children.

"It's alright I need to the exile takes place on on Trasvel Island. It won't take me long to get there." Elsa said mounting her horse looking down at her sister, "You are in charge of Arendelle till my return within a few hours."

Anna saluted her sister sloppishly, "Yes your Queenship." Anna grinned Elsa returned the smile and rode off giving the towns folk a nod when they yell to her good greetings.

At the country's edge she looked at the ocean and created an ice bridge riding across her mind racing what in Heaven's name was she going to do, why was she even doing this? Maybe she should just turn around now and let the Southern Isle take care of it, Han's twelve older brothers decided this then perhaps she should just let it stand.

Hans' eldest brother, King Hakon, felt since his baby brother brought such disgrace to their kingdom he might as well face the punishment of being left in he Bad Land, which was a for ever deserted ice island with no warmth. But in Elsa's mind he disgrace was not only brought upon the Southern Isles but to Arendelle as well, therefore she should get a say into his punishment. Before she knew it she and her horse had arrived to Trasvel where they were already loading up the ships to transport Hans.

"Halt! Who goes there!" A tall gruff looking guard said,

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle." Elsa responded in an authoritative tone

The guard blinked a bit in surprise then knelt down on one knee, "What business would you need with the royal court of the Southern Isles m'lady?"

"Where is King Hakon?"

"The King and his wife are sitting with in the royal tents m'lady." Elsa nodded once and clicked the reins on her horse riding over to the tent getting off and nodding to the guards outside of the tent walking in.

Hakon was in the middle of swooning Queen Agathe, " I certainly hope I am not interrupting anything." Elsa said raising an eyebrow a small smile played upon her lip as the couple blushed.

"Erm Queen Elsa, to what do we owe this honor?" Hakon said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Your brother Hans."

"Ah, yes again I am deeply sorry for his treason on your king-"

"I wish to be apart of his punishment."

Hakon blinked ever so slightly looking at her as if she'd just grown another face.

"What...What do you mean Elsa?"

"I mean I wish to bring him back Arendelle to be punished there."

"And what, pray tell, would you have him do?" Elsa looked down at her hands still gloved, "He will work. Do one hundred good deeds for the people of Arendelle and must do them wholeheartedly."

Hakon looked at her quiet for a while it seemed almost as if he'd turned to stone then all at once he sighed, "First Queen Elsa I'd like to know why."

"I told you my reasoning Hakon."

Hakon only nodded ever o slightly , "Very well, He shall return to Arendelle , we shall have him there in the mornings light." Elsa graced him a curt nod excusing herself re mounting her horse wondering just how crazy she really was.

A/n Hi everyone I recently seen this beautiful movie and fell in love with it! I hope you lot like this and I have kept every one in character and such read and review m'dear readers!


	2. Enemies closer

CHAPTER 2

* * *

Elsa was awake bright and early the next morn looking out over the village of Arendelle, the people were bustling about going about their days work in happy enjoyment. Children were participating in a snowball fight Elsa giggled to herself once she seen Anna had conquered Kristoff to the sport.

"Good Mornin' Your highness!" The gentle yet always cheerful voice of Olaf came.

"Good Morn to you as well Olaf." Elsa smiled back as Olaf struggled to shimmy up to sit on the ledge of the balcony.

"Why aren't you out enjoying the snow?"He questioned innocent tone in his voice.

"I am waiting for the arrival of Prince Hans of The Southern Isles." She said returning her attention of the harbor.

"Oh." Olaf said stretching out the word.

"Yes, he should be here any moment." Elsa said then looked out seeing the moving cloud like sails on the ships heading towards the docks.

"And, there he is." She looked to Olaf helping him down then walking down the corridor heels making a small clicking sound.

the echos in the hall mimicked the thoughts in her mind the sound matched up with her beating heart, worry for her sister and kingdom started to rise, what is the betrayal happened again? what is something much worse happen? The what ifs piled up but son as she stepped into her throne room where her palace guards stood at attention facing the royal guards of the Southern Isles.

"Your majesty the prisoner you have requested has been brought here and placed in the royal dungeon."

Elsa raised one slender eyebrow, "At whose request was it to send him there?"

"Your royal advisor madam."

Elsa sighed Axel Frigate was her appointed advisor once the entire mess with the treason and what not occurred, he was a young fellow about Elsa's age but sometimes he tended to overstep his boundaries this was one of those times.

"Very well you are dismissed, inform your king I am ever grateful for his allowance of over turn in his command." The royal guards saluted her turned and marched off.

Elsa looked at her own guards,released them back to their posts then walking down the long flight of stairs to the cold and bitter dungeon, a place she herself had been locked in but a few months ago the memories still haunted her.

"Prince Hans." She said to the man in a crumpled heap nothing like the charismatic man she met not to long ago.

He looked up at her his green eyes meeting her cold blue ones. Before another word was spoken Hans quickly bowed down to the Queen swearing up most allegiance to her and repeatedly thanking her for the second chance. Elsa calmly let him finish then held up a silencing hand.

"Y-Your majesty what is it you wish to do with me." He kept his eyes lowered trying to keep the charming prince facade up.

"You're not fooling any one here Prince Hans, only yourself." Elsa said sternly causing him to looking down in,almost, shame.

"I'm a changed man Queen Elsa I-"

"One does not change in a few months Hans." Elsa interrupted same stern tone, "You need to prove your self a changed man or its back to whatever punishment your brothers had in store for you."

Hans paused thinking for a moment then nodded ever so slightly, "What is it your Majesty has in mind?"

"You must show three things, Humility, Generosity and Genuineness. These are he three things of a kind heart."

"When will I know when these tasks are finished?"

"You will not know a kind person does not know when they do good deeds they only do them out of habit, but once you do one hundred acts of kindness to others and truly mean them then you may return to your life."

"So, I'm your servant?"

"No, your actions must come from you and you alone."

Hans nodded once more thinking how he could easily get out of this as he fooled everyone the first time he could do it again, "As you wish, your highness."

Elsa nodded once more then turned sharply on her heels and went back to the royal dining room where breakfast was being prepared on the table.

Soon the heavy,still sleepy, foot steps on Anna were heard soon she emerged hair in a loose french braid sticking out on all ends, "Good morning Anna." Elsa giggled slightly, "Mornin'...Mornin' Elsa." Anna grinned sheepishly at the elder sister as she flopped down into her chair her rose colored gown flittering about her like petals of a flower.

"Good sleep I presume?" Elsa smirke taking a bite of the fresh Goose eggs fried over easy, to her pleasure.

"Oh yeah really good." Anna stopped taking a moment to swallow the ham she was stuffing her face with.

Elsa rolled her eyes at her sisters manners, "Hans arrived today ." she said distantly as if it was an everyday event.

"And?" Anna stretching out the word. "He has agreed the to punishment I set for him."

"I dunno Elsa...something doesn't sound right..."

" Anna we must learn to have limited trust, Remember keep your friends close, Enemies closer."

"Yeah well I don't want that slippery no good any where near me!" Anna pouted slightly eating more ham.

Elsa chuckled shaking her head returning to her cold growing breakfast.

"Elsa?"

"Yes Anna?"

"Why did you stay away from me all those years all of a sudden?"

Elsa blinked at her and sighed, "Well I suppose it is time you knew..."

* * *

A/n Happy Holidays dears! I hope you like this chapter sorry It took so long I had blasted finals and such. Please drop a review I love to read them they warm my heart to see your thoughts on this.


	3. Shadows lurk to near

Elsa sighed looking at the milk and cocoa set beside her by the head maid Mrs. Fraushock. Anna only looked at her sister expectantly yet patiently.

"Well Anna in the beginning you and I used to play with my magic all the time, Mama and Papa thought nothing of it allowing us to be children, when you turned five you awoke me one evening begging me, as usual, to do the magic." Elsa chuckled some shaking her head then continued, " Everything was normal, going off without a hitch," Anna smiled at her sisters recalling but stopped as soon as Elsa's face took a gravely look, "Until... You were jumping on snow hills and fell...I accidently struck you with my powers in the head...You turned cold instantly...Papa took us to The Land of the Living Rocks where Pabbie removed my curse and...your memories of all my magic to keep you safe and proceeded to predict the people would fear me and destroy me...thus I was ostracized from you and everyone else..And you know the rest."

""Oh...Oh..Elsa why...why didn't you tell me after we got older?" Anna placed a hand on her sister's arm. "It's fine anna the past is in the past and here we are today." Elsa smiled patting anna's shoulder and standing.

"Where are you heading Elsa?"

"I'm thinking on taking my horse to the north mountain today."

"You...don't have a horse?" anna blinked slowly.

"Not yet I don't." Elsa smirks winking at her then walked out,Anna on her heels.

* * *

"Elsa what are you doing.."

"I created Olaf, he came to life, I am a snow Queen I need to have a snow horse." she chuckled and with a graceful flick of her wrist made the snow start to dance in a whirlwind of sparkling beauty setting a wonder before Anna's wondering eyes. Soon a large clydesdale stood before them with a shimmering white coat and off white long mane it eyes were blue as crystals.

"whoa." Anna breathed as Elsa grinned near foolishly the horse blinked shaking the bits of leftover snow off his body and whinnied kneeling down for Elsa to climb up on his back.

"Thank you Anastasius." Elsa patted his neck as he stood towering over Anna.

"Anastasius?" Anna questioned furrowing her brow tiling her head to the side.

"It fits." Elsa shrugged still with a proud glow about her.

"Well, happy riding your grace." Anna smiled bowing jokingly to her sister watching as she and Anastasius rode off towards the mountains soon feeling two cold hands around her waist, she jumped squealing a bit from the sudden chill and whirled around seeing Kristoff in his longjohns and parka. "I thought you'd already left for work?" Anna said putting her hands on her hips.

"Nope, that snow is way too thick to ride a sleigh through it, Wheres Elsa?"

"Riding a huge horse through the snow."

"Elsa doesn't have a horse?"

"She does now." Anna shrugged going back into the castle the warmth from the fire stinging her vulnerable frozen skin.

Then turned back seeing Kristoff staying outside, "What's wrong?"

"Something, something odd is in the air." He blinked looking up.

"That odd thing is called snow Kristoff." Anna giggled teasingly.

"No-I-Anna." Kristoff sighed.

"I'm teasing what does it seem like hm?"

"The air is much cooler than it was before and thick."

"Perhaps a blizzard, or Elsa having fun with her new horse and powers."

"Yeah..Yeah maybe." Kristoff didn't sound too sure on this as he stepped into the palace, something wasn't right.

* * *

Elsa gleefully rode her mighty horse through the snow with every step he took snowflakes entranced from his doughty hooves. Elsa smiled looking towards the sea thinking instantly of her parents and cousin, The princess of Corona, clever girl between her and her sister in age. The snow queen was shaken from her thoughts as Anastasius whinnied and reared back.

"Whoa! Whoa boy. It's only the wind, calm down." She pet his mane to calm him.

"My my my my look here the Queen of Arendelle out in the snow all alone." She herd a wispy echo of a voice say, looking around though she found no one, she clicked the reins sharply ending her horse in a run the voice kept speaking to her echoing through the trees. She looked behind her seeing no ne only turning around to a face of tree branch falling off her horse to the snow below her crown falling off into the snow. Elsa looked around sight blurry,head throbbing she tried to stand.

But soon she found a gag around her mouth, she blindly flung her ice powers around her only to feel a thud on her head, the last thing she seen was a blurred figure picking up her crown and strapping it to her horse then her world went dark.

* * *

Anna and Kristoff stood waiting for the Queen. It had been several hours since she left for the mountain. "Maybe we should go look for her." Anna worriedly looked to Kristoff.

"Maybe we s-"

"Look it's her horse!...Without her!" Anna raised her dress slightly so she could run over to the horse as it galloped to her Anna began looking him over finding her sisters cape, riding glove and her crown tied to him and a note which read,

'Long Live the Queen of Arendelle for on this day she rains no more'

"Anna what is it? "

"My sister's been kidnapped..." she looked at Kristoff, "And we have to find her!"

Somewhere in the shadows not to far away an evil man stood, his heart turned cold from jealousy and greed, and his plan was now set into motion.

a/n HI guys Happy New Years! :D

I start college Next monday so updates will be getting a tad slower. Read and Review my dear readers ^^


	4. The grand serch

It had been three days since the disappearance of Elsa. Everyone was searching for the queen everyone but, Hans and Frigate.

Hans was doing his duties and working off his debt his royal muscles aching from and the bitter cold stinging his skin with every movement the prince made, The Southern Isle was always sunny and warm never frigade and cold like this winter Arendell was facing. And he was wandering in the back his mind who took the queen? Was she hurt? If shes gone would his punishment from his brothers be reinstated? He began to worry about that, soon all his ideas of treason disappeared.

He began to worry,"Wait what if I save her? Maybe I can get outta this servitude! And my plan can get back on track!" He grinned dropping the shovel.

"Hey! Why you quit shoveling cow fertilizer?" Farmer Adgar asked hands in his hips.

"I am searching for the queen!" He hopped on the back of Sitron and began riding off, "To the North mountain Sitron and not a moment to spare!" He declared riding off cold stinging his face ever more snow was nearly knee high to Sitron but still they rode on.

* * *

From his tower Frigate watched the indentured prince ride off and gasped scuttling down the stairs from his tower room. He rushed to the library reading over the documents then closed them with a thud, "PRINCESS ANNA! PRINCESS ANNA!" He kept shouting rushing down the hall being in a pant once he found the princess whom was readying her horse Auðr. "G-going

s-somewhere princess?"

"I'm off to find the Queen!" Anna said trying to have the same commanding voice her sister did and smiled sheepishly.

:B-But your grace! Who will rug,er, run the kingdom?!"

"Um...hm I'll leave you in charge Frigate." Anna said with a small smile as he bumbled and tripped over his own words.

"You'll do fine Frigate, Come Alfons lets go find Elsa." She clicked the reins speeding off as Kristoff followed close behind on Sven.

"You sure it was good idea to leave him in charge?"

"Well he is my sisters royal adviser he probably knows as much as she does." Anna shrugged as they got to the forgi.

"Alllright now how do we get across?" Kristoff asked with a slight smirk as Anna began to think.

"Um we could...uhhhhh...er... oh!...As Princess of Arendell I command the boyfriend to come up with an idea."

"Wait..What thats not remotely fair." He crossed his arms like a child s she did the same only with more of a smirk on her face.

Kristoff sighed and looked at a fishing boat then looked at Anna with a sly grin , "No...no no we are stealing that boat.."

Kristoff only grinned picking her up and tossing her onto the decks of the little ship and jumped aboard himself pulling down the sails of the little boat and pushing them free of the decking.

"We are sea bound!" He declared looking at the lapping waters of the fjord

"I can't believe we stole that boat!" Anna said huffingly crossing her arms.

"Relax we just borrowed it, we'll give it back." Kristoff said petting Sven and scratching him behind the ear.

Anna rolled her eyes but walked to the edge of the ship, "Oh, Elsa...Where are you?"

* * *

Elsa slowly awoke looking around her prison, "w-where am I.." She mumbled placing a hand on her head wincing at the throbbing mencing from one wound. She was cold, colder than usual in fact her body just felt empty. "What kind of place is this." She mumbled once more looking around the room. Everything was made of crystals and gems a she placed her hand on the wall a plus went through her body, evil energy type where ever she was, it wasn't good.

"Queen Elsa! Let me help you." A deep kindly voice said. She whirled around see a man a bit younger than herself with white skin and matching sorta wavy hair and dim blue eyes.

"Who...Who are you?" Elsa raised her hand to shield her disoriented eyes from the light.

The man blinked and came over to her helping her up petting back her hair causing Elsa to swat him away.

"It's...It's me your grace...Marshmallow.."

She completely stopped and looked at him moving her hand to his face. "You're...You're a human." She blinked retracting her hand.

He chuckled, "Yes I am your grace." "But how?! I-I made you out of snow!"

"Yes but you also made another person out of your lonely heart remember ma'am? It was right after your parents died?" Elsa's eyes widen she'd made an ice humanioid once a male Cristoffer. She inwardly chuckled at how close it was to Kristoff.

"Wait Marshmallow is...Cristoffer alive?"

"Thats right your grace." He said helping her up onto the bench in the ice prison.

"Is he why I'm here?" "Er...partly." The once snow beast stammered.

"Marshmallow who brought me here?"

"He did.."

"Under whose command?"

"Mine, Queen Elsa it's such a pleasure to see you again." Elsa looked up her blue eyes widening at the man standing at the door.

* * *

A/n Don't shoot me for the cliffhanger , or throw your ice powers me at either. I'm so sorry this isn't being updated as much as I'd like it to be college is really causing me to study hard and such. Anyhow I am updating as fast a I cn and I hope you like this chapter! Again thank you for all the lovely reviews, favorites, and follows given to the Story and my self I hope to not let you down!


End file.
